The Family
by Inka the badger
Summary: Even Inka the badger has a story. It's hard being the oldest... even harder when you lost your parents and there is a pack of vermin chasing you. Please R&R. Chapter 17 is up.
1. Intro

The Family  
  
  
  
Inka the badger rose early that morning. The path she had been traveling was still damp with dew. She looked over her sleeping siblings. Fondly she stroked her only sister's brow and smiled at her two brothers, they where her whole life. Widdia, her sister, stirred in her sleep. Inka stopped rubbing her head and checked there supplies, only a few apples and a stale loaf of bread. They still had plenty of water. She saw some healing herbs not far and started to pull them from the ground. By the time she had collected them Ace, the oldest brother, sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Any food Inka?" he asked.  
  
"A few apples some bread and water is all we got" she said "but don't touch it till Buddy and Widdia wake".  
  
Ace peered over her shoulder. "What's that you got?"  
  
"Some herbs for tummy aches" she replied "We are going to need them".  
  
Ace pulled some dried blackberries and small onions from the pouch he had on his wide belt. "I found these a few days back. They are still good"  
  
Inka separated the onions from the berries and placed the berries in four small wooden bowls. She took the loaf of bread and crushed it into crumbs and placed them in the bowls. She put the remainder of the bread in her bag and pulled out one apple and a small dagger. She cut the apple into small bits and placed them in the bowls to. She mixed some water in and handed one to Ace. He sniffed the mixture, pulled out an apple piece, and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
Inka looked at him. "Well?"  
  
Ace took another sample before answering. "It isn't the best, but its fine ol' herder"  
  
Inka smiled as he said her nickname. She tasted her mixture. It was good enough that her sister would eat it. She shook Widdia awake. "Come on baby. Time to eat"  
  
Widdia woke at the mention of food. "What is we gonna eat?"  
  
Inka passed her sister's bowl of the mush to her. Widdia liked the fruits that where in it and started to pick them out leaving the bread mush. As Widdia fished for fruit, Inka woke Buddy and gave him his bowl. He ate the whole thing. When Widdia ate all her fruits Inka gave her bowl to her sister and finished Widdia's mush.  
  
After every one had finished what passed as a breakfast they packed up and continued north up the path. Widdia and Buddy skipped ahead.  
  
Inka called after them "Stay where I can see you. And don't run off the path"  
  
Ace chuckled "Stop acting like a mother bird and let them have some fun"  
  
Inka's eyes followed the two little playing badgers. "I have to. They don't have a mother, or a father even"  
  
Ace looked at her. "When will you tell them what really happened to mom and dad?"  
  
"When they are older. They are too little to know"  
  
"You are just giving them false hopes. They think they will see them again one day"  
  
Inka glared at him. "You better not tell them. I want them to have happy lives, not spending them mourning. It would break their hearts if they knew"  
  
"And they will hate you for lying"  
  
"I'm the oldest," she growled, "So what I say goes. Widdia is only a few seasons old and Buddy isn't much older. Their lives will be ruined if you tell them"  
  
Ace was about to protest when Buddy ran up with Widdia in his wake. "Inka! Inka! A big red house is over there"  
  
"Ya, and it's bigger then the biggerest threes" said Widdia.  
  
"Did you see any vermin?" asked Ace.  
  
"No, it was to far," replied Buddy "but we sawed it. Really! We'll show you. You seed it if you stand over there" He pulled on her paws and led her to the spot where they saw the big red house.  
  
Soon Inka saw the over the top of the trees what appeared to be the top of a big red castle. Inka was amazed at the size of it.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Inka.  
  
"What do you think?" repeated Ace.  
  
Inka quickly sized it up. "We get as close as we can today. Try and find out if there are good beasts or vermin in there"  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Ace. Then he bowed and teased, "Show the way, oh old herder"  
  
Inka gave him a playful shove that left him flat on his back. 


	2. In the Abbey

Abbess Sonsa saw the dubbins running in the kitchens and knew there would be trouble. Upon entering the kitchen she found Friar Gother trying to round them up. They where ducking through trolleys and around the legs of the busy cooks. One, a squirrel, was trying to fill her pockets with candied nuts.  
  
"And what is going on here" said Sonsa in a stern voice. All the dubbins stopped and looked at their abbess' scowling features. A little otter, named Weaket, spoke for all the dubbins. "We was hungered miz abbess, and Gother says we 'ave to wait for da vikkles to be readied and we says we waits in 'ere but he says no and chases us round wit da big spoon"  
  
Sonsa looked at all the dubbins and then at Gother then back to Weaket. "You know that dubbins that bother Friar Gother gets in trouble"  
  
The dubbins looked to their foot-paws. Sonsa inspected the paws of a near by hedgehog dubbin. "Tisk, tisk, you were going eat with these filthy paws?"  
  
The dubbins looked at their paws. Every single one was mucked up. Abbess Sonsa changed her frowning face into a smile. "You know? I'm feeling kind today so go wash in the pond and I'll be sending Skipper with you to make sure those paws get clean. Then we will see if you can have a snack. Come on" She watched the dubbins march out to the pond. She stopped the squirrel and made her empty her pockets before letting go with them.  
  
Once they all had left Gother chuckled as he mixed meadow cream " 'I'm feeling kind today'? Abbess you are always in a good mood"  
  
"Well you should be thanking me for getting them off your paws. I'd better get Skipper too"  
  
Gother went about still mixing the meadow cream. "Lets get some of those scones and some mint tea on a trolley before when those dubbins come to call again" 


	3. Contact

After the dubbins had eaten they scattered. Skipper was having a hard enough time. Weaket and the squirrel, who was called Tilly, wandered to the top of the walls. They where doing silly impressions of Abbess Sonsa.  
  
"What is you likkle uns doing in mista Gother's kitchen?"  
  
"You paws is all muckied up"  
  
"You's very bad pinchen all da nuts"  
  
Their play was interrupted when a voice from outside the wall called up. "Hello? Is any one there?"  
  
The two little heads poked over the wall to see who was calling. They saw a great striped creature looking up at them. It called up again. "Hello?"  
  
Tilly was the first to answer, "Who is you? What is you?"  
  
The creature called back "I'm Inka, I'm a badger. Who are you? Are you vermin?"  
  
It was Weaket's turn to speak. "I be no vermints. I be Weaket, a otter, and this be Tilly, she be squiggle"  
  
"There are no vermin there?"  
  
"No vermints. They be bad"  
  
"Do you have food?"  
  
"Yes, lotsa, lotsa food"  
  
"Can I have some?"  
  
Tilly reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of scone she was saving. "Here are a food" She threw it down and Inka caught it.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, we got bigs cakes and pies and cheeses, but they all to big to fit in pockets"  
  
"Can you get me some?"  
  
"No, mista Gother, he bosses the kitchens, he says we not go in there"  
  
"Please, my family is really hungry and we are running out of food"  
  
"Who be you family?"  
  
"They're badgers, like me, my sister and my brother is about your age and my other brother is a little younger than me"  
  
"You eat lots?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then I get you losta yummy food. Then you eat it all up. Yum, yum. Weaket stay here, I get food"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No thank you needs"  
  
Tilly was down the steps and running to the kitchen in no time. When she got to the kitchen Gother stopped her from entering.  
  
"Move away mista Gother, me get vikkles for friend"  
  
"Oh no, you just want to get at those candied nuts again. You and your little friends have eaten enough till dinner"  
  
"This friend not likkle like me. This one big! Bigger than you. The biggerest beast you seed."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She has brothers and a sister. I didn't see them but they be bigger than you too"  
  
"And let me guess she had purple fur with green spots"  
  
"No silly, she have black fur and a big white stripe"  
  
Gother suddenly became interested. "And where did you see her?"  
  
"Outside da south wall. Me and Weaket sawed her when we climbed." Tilly stopped talking realising that she was in trouble for going on the wall.  
  
"You went on the wall?"  
  
Tilly nodded dumbly.  
  
"Well, lets get your friend's food"  
  
Tilly was happy once more. They gathered a meal for Inka and went to the south wall gate. Gother unlatched the gate and opened it. There was no one there.  
  
"Where's your friend" asked Gother.  
  
Tilly looked up the wall at Weaket. "Where'd she go?"  
  
Weaket pointed to the woods. "She runned away when yous opens the door"  
  
Gother was starting to get fed up. "Look you two. I don't have time for games"  
  
"This no game. This real. Really" pleaded Tilly.  
  
"Fine, you know what? To prove you wrong I'll leave the food here and when I come back later, if it's gone, I'll believe you. But now I have work to do" Gother placed the tray on the ground and went back to the gate. No sooner than Tilly was in that he latched the gate shut. "Weaket, will you come down from there"  
  
"I wanna say bye to Inka"  
  
"Make it fast"  
  
"Bye, Inka. Say hi to your brothers and sister for I"  
  
"And me to" said Tilly.  
  
Gother decided to play along. "And me to Inka"  
  
What a surprise he had when he heard a voice call back "Thank you friends. I will visit again. I'll tell my siblings your message too" Then there was the sound of a tray clattering to the ground.  
  
Gother quickly pulled back the locks and flung the gate open. But the badger was gone and the only thing left of the food he left was the tray he brought it out on. 


	4. Welcoming Party?

That night Abbess Sonsa, Skipper, Gother, sisters Iris and Neera, Foremole Hurrer Haskel the Recorder, and Peasea the cellerhog had a meeting about the mysterious badger called Inka.  
  
"She has siblings?" inquired Neera.  
  
"Yes, three, two brothers and one sister. From what those two dubbins said, one brother and the sister are about the same age as Tilly and Weaket. The other is almost as old as her. I don't know how old she is though" said Gother.  
  
"What about her parents?" asked Peasea.  
  
"I don't know" said Gother.  
  
"Are you sure you heard her?" asked Iris.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Ask Tilly and Weaket if you don't believe me"  
  
Abbess Sonsa rapped a spoon on the table. Silence fell over the Great Hall. "It is obvious that this Inka doesn't want to harm us and just wants food and shelter. Redwall's gates are open to all creatures and Inka doesn't know this so next time she is spotted we will offer to take her and her family in"  
  
"But how will we do that? She runs away if we open the gate" noted Gother.  
  
"Well, we'll have to talk to her from the wall tops, and I think some one she knows should ask" said Neera.  
  
"Oo meybe trice dat many" hinted Hurrer.  
  
Gother noticed every one was staring at him. "Oh no, no, no, not me. Why not Skipper? I didn't even see her. I don't know what she looks like. Oh no, I'm not taking those two rascals up there with me. No! Who would be in charge of the kitchens. I got meals to cook and some one has to keep those scones from burning. No! I am not going on those walls. No, and that's final!" 


	5. A Broth For Sore Tummies

When Inka got back to her family Ace was making a broth out of the onions. He was just adding some leeks he had found earlier when Inka dropped the full sack of food in front of him.  
  
"Where did you get all this?" he asked.  
  
"From that sandstone house up there. Two little creatures gave it to me. They say hi" she replied pulling a large wedge of cheese from the bag.  
  
"What likkle creasures?" asked Widdia.  
  
"A squirrel and a otter, about your age, the squirrel's name is Tilly and the otter's Weaket. Oh, and their was a mouse to. They said his name was Gother, I think? Yes, his name was Gother"  
  
"Was there any vermin?" asked Ace.  
  
"No, the little ones said that there are no vermin. And I didn't see any. I only saw the three of them"  
  
Inka heard giggling and turned around just in time to see Widdia and Buddy pull out some candied nuts. "You two aren't allowed to eat those till after your soup"  
  
"But we like da nuts" whined Buddy.  
  
"And if you eat your soup then you will grow up to be big like me"  
  
"Den me stay likkle"  
  
"But if you stay little then you won't be able to stay safe form vermin"  
  
Buddy picked up a near by stick and held it high "Me likkle but me strong, very strong. I kill da vermin wid my sard"  
  
Inka chuckled as he waved his stick sword in the air fighting off imaginary vermin. "Take dat you foxes, and you runny rat"  
  
"Well if you want sore tummies from eating all the sweets and no soup that fine with me. But sore tummies means some more of my icky yucky herby broth"  
  
Buddy dropped his stick and went strait for his bowl. Widdia did the same. They knew that any food was better than Inka's icky yucky herby broth. And so did Inka. 


	6. Waiting for Visitors

Gother, Tilly and Weaket were on the wall first thing the next morning. Gother had the hardest time trying to keep the two dubbins together. And what was worse for him, he was afraid of heights. He started to take in a greenish colour after a short time.  
  
"Heeheehee, lookit mista Gother he being all greeny"  
  
"Yes, heeheehee, and his tummy makes all silly noises"  
  
Gother started to moan. He held his stomach and sat down.  
  
"Mista Gother? You sick? You see Sista Iris. She make you better"  
  
"Yes, we waits for Inka. You be all green"  
  
Gother was thankful to be off the wall. He had kissed the ground a few times before he made his way to Sister Iris in the Infirmary.  
  
*  
  
Sister Iris and Sister Neera where having a bit of tea when Gother walked in.  
  
"Gother, aren't you supposed to be on the wall?" asked Iris.  
  
"Yes, I had to get off there. My stomach is killing me" moaned Gother.  
  
Neera helped him over to a bed. "Oh, I see, you're afraid of heights. Iris? Can you mix him something up for him? I better tell mother Abbess what happened"  
  
Neera ran to the kitchens. Once there she found Peasea directing some of the cooks.  
  
"Neera? What brings you here? Lunch is far from ready"  
  
Neera struggled to catch her breath. "Where is. Abbess. Sonsa?"  
  
"At the gatehouse with foremole. A window is coming loose."  
  
Before he could finish Neera was off to the gatehouse. On the lawns she nearly trampled a group of dubbins. At the gatehouse she threw open the door and ran into foremole. They both fell in a heap.  
  
"Oi, bein' all 'urted "  
  
"Sorry Foremole. Do you know where Abbess Sonsa is?"  
  
"Ee bein' wit Skipper. Oi 'ope ee don't 'urt 'er loik oi"  
  
"Do you know where they went?"  
  
"They'm boi ee ponder"  
  
"Thank you foremole" Neera called over her shoulder as she ran to the pond.  
  
"Boi, ee be farst un"  
  
Neera was soon at the pond. The group of dubbins she had almost run over was there with Skipper and Abbess Sonsa.  
  
"Neera, what's the rush?"  
  
"Gother is scared of heights. He came to the Infirmary with a sore stomach"  
  
"Oh dear, I'll go up to the wall with Tilly and Weaket till he is better. Skipper can you take care of this lot and if anyone need me I'll be on the south wall" Abbess Sonsa started for the south wall. She called over her shoulder "And Neera, try to slow down. The last thing I need is flattened dubbins" 


	7. That's not Inka

Ace was almost at the south wall. The sandstone building was even bigger up close. He stopped to take a sip of water. He wanted to know more about this place. He still wasn't sure if he could trust the creatures that lived there. Once he was at the south wall he looked at its height. He was dwarfed by it. He took a few steps back. On the top of the wall he could see the figures of three creatures, a mouse, an otter, and a squirrel. "Hello?" Three heads popped out.  
  
"Inka?" said the mouse.  
  
"No, muther abbess, Inka be a girl, this un be a boy" said the otter.  
  
"Are you Tilly, Weaket, and Gother?" asked Ace.  
  
"I be Tilly" said the squirrel "and da otter be Weaket. This be muther abbess. She very nice. Mista Gother got sicked and had to go to sista Iris and sista Neera. Who be you?"  
  
"I'm Ace. My sister is Inka. What is this place?"  
  
"This is Redwall Abbey. We have been waiting for news of you and your family" said mother abbess.  
  
"You have?" asked Ace.  
  
"We wanna ask if you and Inka and your brotha and your sista wanna live wit us in Redwall" said Weaket.  
  
Ace looked at them as if he was considering the offer. "I'll ask Inka. I've got to go. Thank you" Then he was gone. 


	8. New and Old friends

The next day, Resmo, a bank vole, knocked on the main gate. Soon Skipper opened the door to let him in.  
  
"Resmo old mate. Where have you been? What brings you to Redwall here abouts" Skipper grinned.  
  
"Hey Skipper. I was in Mossflower and I thought I'd try a bit of the Redwall vittles. You still make the best hotroot soup?"  
  
"No mate, that's Gother's job. But I can still scoff it all"  
  
"You sure? I feel like I haven't scoffed in a season"  
  
"Well you haven't been here in one mate"  
  
"I got lots of places to go each season. You know ol' Yekker. He is the only company I have each season. He is more than a good score of leagues away. Though he had a visit from a family of badgers not to long ago"  
  
"Badgers?" asked Skipper "How many?"  
  
"Oh, four me thinks, if my memory serves me right. You know 'em?"  
  
"We have a few badgers walkin' around the south wall. They are to shy to knock on our gate though"  
  
Then as if on cue a large paw knocked on the gate. Skipper opened the door and their stood four badgers, two dubbins, the other two barely adults. One of the bigger ones, a female, stepped forward. "I'm Inka. Your abbess said we could stay here"  
  
Skipper saw Resmo stifling a snicker. "Uh, yes. Come in. I'm Skipper of the otters and this is Resmo. Welcome to Redwall Abbey. I'll take you to our abbess now"  
  
Inka walked in with the other three not far behind. Inka stopped to look at Resmo. "Are you Resmo the Wanderer?"  
  
"The only one" he replied.  
  
"Do you know Yekker? He is a old squirrel"  
  
"I know him alright. He and me are good pals"  
  
"He would never stop talking about you. He said you where a champion at scoffing"  
  
Skipper led them to the Infirmary where Abbess Sonsa was updating Gother on the badgers.  
  
"Mother Abbess?"  
  
"Yes Skipper"  
  
"Resmo just arrived and so did t'badgers"  
  
"Thank you Skipper. I'll take the badgers and you and Resmo can go"  
  
Skipper and Resmo left Abbess Sonsa with the badgers. Resmo burst out laughing. Skipper looked at him and said, "What's so funny mate?"  
  
Resmo took a while. "Those badgers just . hohoho. just proved that. hahahahaa. you, you where wroooong. oh hahaha, hehehe" 


	9. Getting to Know an Abbey

OOC: Well because of the popular demand I'm back earlier than planned. Just to answer a few questions first. yes Sonsa, Gother, Tilly, Weaket and all other characters are mine. The only thing not mine is Redwall, Mossflower, ect. Those belong to Brain Jacques. Now let's continue with the story.  
  
Abbess Sonsa liked the badger family. She really liked Inka. "Inka, it is great to make your acquaintance. I am Abbess Sonsa. I will show you our abbey"  
  
Inka liked Abbess Sonsa also. "Thank you for offering us shelter. This place is wonderful" Then turning to Gother she said "and your food is the best I've ever tasted"  
  
Gother blushed from ears to tail. Sonsa spoke then "If you come with me I'll see that you will have a bed and then I'll take you on a tour"  
  
As they went out the door little Widdia turned back to Gother and said "Thank you mista Gother. Hopes you feel better soon or my sista gives you icky yucky herby brothy"  
  
Abbess Sonsa looked at Inka for an explanation. Inka explained in a quiet tone "It's some thing I give them for sore tummies. It's really a cure for all"  
  
*  
  
As Sonsa showed them around she learned a great deal about the badger family. Inka did most of the talking. "This is Buddy and that little one is Widdia. I hope they won't be any trouble"  
  
"I'm sure they won't be too much trouble. We have lots of little ones. I'm sure we can handle two more"  
  
"I don't know. They are the biggest troublemakers. I saw them out do half a score of naughty ones"  
  
Buddy was in the conversation in no time. "Yes, I be the baddest dubbin. I scare off lotsa vermin I so bad"  
  
Inka knew what would keep him in line. "But he knows bad little badgers gets a bowl of icky yucky herby broth"  
  
Buddy then changed his tone. "I not bad. Me good. Me goodest likkle badger you'd ever sawed" Then he put on a show of being nice. Trying to look like the best-behaved dubbin ever.  
  
Sonsa chuckled. "That broth must work every time"  
  
"Yes, it does, and most of the time I don't even have to make it. How did this place get made? I mean, it must have taken scores and scores of creatures to make this"  
  
"Yes it did. Abbess Germaine, our first abbess, and Martin the Warrior designed it. That was long ago. There are many seasons of tales and stories. Many vermin tried to over throw our abbey but none prevailed. Martin still watches over us and guides us in times of trouble"  
  
Abbess Sonsa was interrupted when Tilly shouted out "That her. That be the badger. I told you she be real. Hi Inka" Soon they where surrounded by dubbins. Some chatted with Widdia and Buddy.  
  
"What be your names?"  
  
"I be Buddy and this Widdia"  
  
"Is you badgers to?"  
  
"Yes, we likkle ones. But when we all growed we is biggerest you ever sawed"  
  
Widdia giggled "Hehe, lookit dat uns fluffy tail"  
  
Tilly saw she was pointing at her tail. "I be a squiggle. My name be Tilly. All squiggles has fluffy tails"  
  
Inka, Ace and Sonsa left the little ones to play. Sonsa showed them a bit more of Redwall. Ace loved the cellars, so they had to leave him there. Sonsa took Inka to the orchard. The fruit was just starting to grow. Sonsa questioned Inka about her past.  
  
"How did you end up at Redwall?"  
  
"We where just wandering. We saw the path and started to follow it. Some time later we saw your Abbey"  
  
"Why where you wandering? Didn't you have any one at home?"  
  
Inka seemed to hesitate. Like she was hurt by the mention of her home "We don't have any one left at home. our parents are. some vermin came, they wanted something. I don't know what. we were hidden in a burrow, under a tree. I saw it happen" She broke into sobs. Sonsa place a paw on hers.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do they know? Your siblings"  
  
"Ace knows, Widdia and Buddy don't. They are too little. I told them mom and dad are chasing the vermin far away"  
  
"How did you get away?"  
  
"The vermin left after a while. I stayed for a little till I learned to care for Buddy and Widdia, then we left. I was afraid they might come back" Inka pulled out a small crystal orb attached to a sting that hung around her neck. "This was given to my mother by my dad. She gave it to me the night before it happened. Maybe, some day, when I give it to Widdia I will tell her what really happened"  
  
Sonsa felt horrible for putting Inka through this "I am truly sorry"  
  
Inka turned to her wiping the tears from your eyes "It's fine. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know. they are to little" Inka immediately brightened up "I'm the one who should be sorry. Here I am blubbering about my past when I should be repaying you for letting us stay"  
  
"Oh no, that isn't necessary"  
  
"Oh but I must. It is really only fair. I'd be happy to help. I'm good at sewing. Do you need any sewing done?"  
  
"Well." 


	10. Mascry

Neera and Iris where running out of sheets for Inka to sew. She had done over a score of ripped sheets and was almost done the next one. They admired Inka's sewing greatly. She had great skill. Not one stitch was out of place.  
  
"Inka? Do you think you could use a rest? It is almost time for dinner" said Neera.  
  
Inka put aside the sheet, stood up, stretched and said "I guess your right. My paws are starting to become stiff anyway. What is for dinner anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. But the sooner we wash up the sooner we will be eating"  
  
Inka followed them to the pond. "I hope the food Gother gave me before is as good as the food we eat tonight"  
  
Neera giggled "That food you got before is a mere sample of what you are going to eat tonight"  
  
*  
  
Mascry the vixen followed the path. The badgers had gone this way, and she knew it. Her vermin horde was growing tired and impatient. She heard every whispered compliant. She listened for acts of treason. She needed a victim. She needed a reason. She needed to remind them of her power. That is when she heard it. A rat, called Bladeblood, whispered to his neighbour "Why are we following this vixen. She promised treasure and I don't see any. We should have never joined her. I would do a better job of leading than her. She is going to lead us to our deaths I know it. This is Mossflower country, and Redwall is not far from here"  
  
This was all she needed to hear. Quick as a flash her spear was at his throat. She could have killed him on the spot but she knew better. Her voice filled with rage she said, "What was that you said Bladeblood"  
  
As fierce his name was, Bladeblood started to tremble. Stuttering he replied "N-nothing m' Lady"  
  
Mascry took a step forward forcing him on his back. "Lair" she spat "You said that I promised you treasure, that I am leading you to Redwall, that I am leading you to your death. That's what you said didn't you? Didn't you?"  
  
Cowering he replied "Yes, that's what I said. Those are the words I used"  
  
Half the vermin horde held their breaths. They waited to see what she would do. They were all surprised when she pulled her spear from his throat and patted his head.  
  
"Let me explain something to you my small minded friend. We are chasing badgers. Do you know why? 'Cause all badgers have badger treasure. Don't worry they won't hurt you. They aren't even full grown. Now I'm not stupid. I know this is Mossflower and Redwall is somewhere up this path but if we hurry we may catch up with them before they get there. They seem to be in no hurry so they don't know we are following them. We are gaining on them and if we don't have any more distractions we will get them before they get to Redwall"  
  
Then she turned to continue up the path. She stopped suddenly and said with her back still turned "Oh, Bladeblood, by the way". Then she turned and threw the deadly weapon leaving it in Bloodblade's ribs. She walked over and casually pulled the spear free and said "You also said I wasn't a fit leader. Never whisper treason about me" 


	11. Hotroot Anyone?

Neera was right. When Inka sat down at the table she could have drooled enough to fill the Abbey pond. Widdia and Buddy sat with Tilly and Weaket, proud of the new clothes they where given. Resmo and Skipper where still arguing over who could eat more hotroot soup. Ace was with Peasea trading tips on how to make the best wine cask. Sonsa rapped on the table for silence. After grace was said everyone ate. Skipper and Resmo were across the table from Inka, Neera, and Iris. Inka watched the two as they filled their bowls with hotroot soup. "Do they always do that?" she asked Iris. Iris looked up from the portion of salad she was eating. "Oh them, yes. They always hold a contest to see who can eat the most. They always end up in a deadlock"  
  
"Betcha, I can beat them both"  
  
Iris seemed surprised. "When I said deadlock I meant deadlocked in first. You can never beat them"  
  
Inka called across the table "Hey, guys, bet I can beat you at your little hotroot soup contest"  
  
Resmo and Skipper laughed. "What makes you think you can beat us?" asked Skipper.  
  
"No harm in trying" replied Inka "What are the rules?"  
  
"It's very simple. Your just eat as much hotroot soup till you can't anymore"  
  
"Can I make a small change?"  
  
"What?" asked Resmo.  
  
"We each get one cup of a beverage of choice"  
  
"That will make things more interesting, won't it Skip"  
  
"Alright, a beverage of our choice. Hmm. I'll take some strawberry fizz"  
  
"And I'll take some of that cordial"  
  
Inka had already made a choice. "Honeyed milk please"  
  
They where all given bowls of hotroot soup and their drinks. Widdia and Buddy knew what was going to happen.  
  
Gurrer, who was judging the contest, stepped forward. "On ee marks, get set, go!"  
  
They started. Inka ate her whole bowl before taking the first sip of her milk while Resmo and Skipper were half done their bowls and had almost finished their drinks. When she did take a drink she only took a sip, held it in her mouth for a few seconds and then swallowed. When Skipper and Resmo saw this they tried to follow the example but soon drained their cups. They where both almost their fifth bowls when they both dived for an open cask of strawberry fizz.  
  
Inka finished her seventh before draining her milk and announced, "I'm done". A loud applause followed. Neera and Iris stared in amazement before asking at the same time "How did you do that?"  
  
Inka pointed to the empty milk cup "It's the milk. A trick I learned really. Now if you excuse me I am going to empty that cask with Skipper and Resmo" 


	12. The Lullaby

Inka never felt so full in her life. She sat by the fire with her family. Widdia was sleeping in her lap and Buddy was beside Inka, eyelids drooping. She looked over at Ace. He was starting to look sleepy to.  
  
"Do you think we should get the little ones off to bed?" Inka asked.  
  
Ace stood up yawning. "Yes, if we wait any longer you will have to carry me up to bed"  
  
Inka and Ace carried the little ones up to bed. After they tucked them in Ace went for his bed. He saw Inka was heading for the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to bed?" he asked.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk with Sonsa before I retired for the night"  
  
Inka found Sonsa listening to some mice singing. It was a slow song. Inka waited for them to finish but the soft music soon had her hypnotized. It reminded her of her mother's garden. How she would lie under the shade of a young tree her mother planted when Ace was born. And how she would wait for her mother's vegetables to be ripe all summer. How her father protected her from the odd thunderstorm that would pass by. When she and Ace played in the stream. How she missed her home. There was so much she left behind.  
  
When the song had ended Sonsa saw Inka sitting beside her. Inka was still in her trance.  
  
"Inka? Is something wrong?"  
  
Inka blinked out of her trance. Quickly she wiped away a threatening tear.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that the song moved me. That's all"  
  
Sonsa looked at her. "Do you want to sing a song?"  
  
Inka looked surprised. "Well, I don't know. I don't know that many songs. I don't know how good a singer I am. I haven't sung in a while"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you're a good singer. Come on. You'll never know till you try"  
  
Inka gave in "Oh, alright. Just give me a second." She walked over to a mouse holding a small harp. "May I?" The mouse gave her the harp and Inka took the stage. She gave the harp a few experimental plucks and then gave a small intro with the harp before starting to sing the lullaby.  
  
Have sweet dreams, have sweet dreams  
  
Of rainbows, flowers, and peaceful streams  
  
Go to sleep, go to sleep  
  
Swirling water and frogs that leap  
  
Wind blowing in the trees  
  
Butterflies float in the breeze  
  
Painted wings, moons, and stars  
  
Home isn't really far  
  
Have sweet dreams, have sweet dreams  
  
Of rainbows, flowers, and peaceful streams  
  
Go to sleep, go to sleep  
  
Swirling water and frogs that leap  
  
Inka hummed the last verse one more before ending the song. She gave back the harp and sat down. "It's been a while since I sang that one, I used to sing it to the little ones because my mom sang it to them"  
  
Sonsa smiled. "Well, thank you for sharing it" 


	13. Having Some Fun

The next day Inka was down by the pond with Neera and Iris. Inka had stitched, patched, and washed every sheet. Neera and Iris though she was over doing it. They kept insisting she take some time off.  
  
"Inka we got the sheets."  
  
"You have been over doing it, take a break"  
  
After much convincing Inka went off to take a break. She wandered around the abbey. She still wasn't sure what was where. She wandered to the kitchens and helped Gother finish some scones and trifle. It only killed a few minutes of her time. Soon she was out wandering about. She came across a group of dubbins. Widdia, Buddy, Tilly and Weaket were among them. Buddy was waving a stick in the air and Weaket was doing the same. Tilly and Widdia were rolling on the ground shrieking with laughter. The others where watching their performance, applauding and cheering at times. Inka walked up giggling at the antics of her little brother.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Buddy stopped waving his stick around and replied "We're playing, I'm a warrior and Weaket be a magic beast"  
  
"Can I play to?" inquired Inka.  
  
"Yes, Inka you play to. They are saving me and Tilly from vermints. Who do you want to be?" said Widdia.  
  
Inka paused as if considering who she wanted to be. Then she said "I will be Inka the Mean. I capture little dubbins feed them yucky herby broth and tickle them to death"  
  
As Inka ran though the small group of dubbins they scattered this way and that, squeaking playfully, too avoid Inka's tickling paws. Inka caught Widdia and start to tickle her.  
  
"Hehehehehehe, stop! Help! Heheheheheee, help Buddy, heheheheheheeeeee!"  
  
Buddy started to run to Widdia's aide yelling "Charge! Come on! We gotta save Widdia"  
  
Inka was soon covered in dubbins, all tickling her. "Oh, mercy, please don't tickle me to death" she pleaded. Inka lay on the ground putting on a big show. "Oh, some beast help me, uh, they're killing me, oh!" She closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to roll out of her half open mouth. She gave a big sigh and played dead.  
  
All the dubbins ceased tickling and took a step back. Widdia giggled "Inka, get up! Your not dead"  
  
Inka opened one eye, said, "Yes I am" and closed it again.  
  
Tilly stepped forward. "No you isn't. You wouldn't be talking if you was."  
  
She was cut short when Inka grabbed her and started to tickle her. Inka was set upon by the tiny creatures again. Inka stopped tickling Tilly and made a run for it with the dubbins not far behind.  
  
*  
  
Ace wandered the orchard. It was peaceful there. He just felt like some peace. What a surprise when he heard Inka's voice come from nowhere. "Ace, hey, Ace! It's me. Over here"  
  
Ace looked about in confusion. "Where are you?"  
  
A tree seemed to tremble as Inka stepped into view. She looked form left to right and back to the left. "Can you distract the little ones while I make a run for it?"  
  
Ace looked at her like she had lost it "Why?"  
  
"Well, we are playing a little game and I got get past them with out being seen"  
  
"How about I just tell them you are here" Ace opened his mouth as if to shout out but Inka placed a paw over his mouth.  
  
"What do you what?"  
  
She allowed him to remove her paw. "Some of that trifle that you helped Gother make"  
  
"No, that is for lunch, you can wait like the rest of us"  
  
Ace shouted "She's here, Inka's here"  
  
Inka ran at the first sound of the dubbins approaching. She called back over her shoulder "Ace you are going to pay for that" 


	14. Mascry and her Captains

Mascry stared at the great sandstone building. So this is Redwall. She didn't see any warriors, or badgers even. She didn't yet know if that was good or bad.  
  
There was more whisperings in the ranks. She heard them all. Yet she paid no heed to them. All superstitious talk about magic beast and ghosts that guarded the gates. Fools! It was them who stalled. If they had marched faster they would have the badgers by now. They would have to face Redwall and its warriors now.  
  
One of her captains, Firefletch, came up to report. Firefletch was her best archer and one of her most loyal beasts. He had a brain in his head too, which proved useful. But he could never match wits with Mascry. He saluted her and said, "You wished to see me?"  
  
Mascry kept her eyes on Redwall. "Was their any stragglers today?"  
  
Firefletch smiled coldly. "Only one, a rat complaining of a broken foot paw. I took care of him. He won't be complaining anymore today, or any other day"  
  
Mascry took her eyes off Redwall and placed them on her horde. "Sloppy bunch, but what can you do? There has been talking of mutiny. I don't have to remind you of what to do to traitors. Do I?"  
  
Firefletch shook his head. "No"  
  
"Good, we will set camp a score of paces east of here. There will be no fires tonight. We will wait till the badgers show themselves. No sense in letting them know we are here. Tell Piketeeth and Killcrow know that no one leaves camp without checking with me first. Any one from the lower ranks dose not leave without a officer escort. You are dismissed"  
  
Firefletch threw a salute before returning to the ranks. Once out of earshot of Mascry he pulled Piketeeth, a fellow ferret captain, to one side.  
  
"Her orders are that we set camp a score of paces east of here. No one leaves camp with out a officer. No fires"  
  
Piketeeth shifted. His necklaces of teeth, claws, and bones clacked together. "And?"  
  
Firefletch flashed another cold smile "And she doesn't suspect a thing" 


	15. No Longer Safe

The dubbins had tired of chasing Inka and started to play another game. They wanted to see who could throw a ball the highest. Weaket held the current record.  
  
Inka decided it was safe and came out of hiding. "Can I play?"  
  
"Sure" said Weaket "You just havva get da ball to go really high"  
  
Inka received the ball from a small mole "'It it noice an' hoigh"  
  
She held the ball out with one paw and swung the other in a circle. She hit the ball with such force it soared to the top of the wall.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll get it" Inka said.  
  
She climbed the steps to the top of the wall. She searched for some time. She was starting to think she knocked it clear over when she saw it laying in the southeast corner.  
  
"Found it," she shouted as she picked up the ball. Then Inka went down the steps unaware of the stoat and a rat captain that watched her from the wooded land.  
  
The stoat turned to the rat, who was covered in black-feathered decorations, and said, "What will we do now capt'n?"  
  
The rat picked up the barbed hook he carried as a weapon and said, "We will do as Mascry ordered. We will report back to her"  
  
"But, the badgers are in Redwall. We aren't about to attack it are we?"  
  
"Stop your snivelling. We are supposed to be following orders, without question. I am sure she will think of a way to get them out"  
  
"How will she do that? I don't know why I follow her anyway. That vixen said she will bring us treasure, but she will bring us to our deaths"  
  
Without warning the rat captain had his hook buried in the stoat's gut. "I am a servant of Mascry, and as a servant of Mascry I must destroy all who utter treason against her"  
  
The stoat's eyes stared at the rat's before they glazed over with death. The rat wrenched the hook from the limp corpse of the stoat. He quickly placed the body behind a tree and threw branches and leaves on top. Only some beast looking for a body would know it was there.  
  
He made his way back to camp. He had no worries. He knew he had carried out orders. And as long as he did that he would keep his life. 


	16. The Dream

After lunch most of the dubbins had settled down for a nap. Inka lounged in the shade of an ash tree. Widdia lay next to her. What she dreamed only she knew.  
  
Soon Inka was asleep too. Inka would often dream of being back home. Playing with Ace when they where still young, sneaking though her mom's garden to pinch anything that had just turned ripe, laying next to the stream that ran close by. But this dream was different. She dreamed she was standing in front of the tapestry that hung in the great hall. For some strange reason she was staring at the mouse holding a sword. The mouse then just stepped from the tapestry. Inka felt no fear. She didn't know why, but she felt this mouse was a friend. He only said a few words "The hunter approaches"  
  
*  
  
Inka awoke with a start. Widdia had jumped on her stomach and knocked the wind out of her.  
  
"Come on. Uppity uppity Inka. Sleepy head Inka. Get up"  
  
"If you get off me maybe then I can get up" gasped Inka.  
  
Widdia jumped off Inka and started to tug on her paw. "Come on Inka. I wanna play. We are waiting for you"  
  
"Oh go ahead without me. I have to ask Abbess Sonsa about something"  
  
Widdia ran of to play leaving Inka at the ash tree trying to figure out what the dream meant. She recalled Sonsa telling her about the warrior. How he was the guiding spirit and how he always helped them in times of trouble. Inka quickly set off to find Sonsa. She knew Sonsa would need to know about this. 


	17. Tread Carefully

Abbess Sonsa sat in the great hall with Haskel the Recorder listening to Inka's account of her dream. There was not much to tell.  
  
Sonsa sighed "Not much to go on"  
  
"Yes" said Haskel "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?"  
  
Inka shook her head at him "No, I didn't forget anything. That is all Martin said 'The hunter approaches'. It's a mystery to me too. I haven't the foggiest idea of what it means. It sound like a warning of some sort"  
  
"That's it!" said Haskel. He stood up knocking his chair over. "It's a warning that there is danger coming!"  
  
Table setters heard the squirrel and stopped their duties to glace at each other. Some even whispered to make sure they weren't hearing things. Abbess Sonsa quickly set his chair back up and pulled him down into it again.  
  
Haskel looked to his foot paws and said apologetically "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that. Now I may have caused a panic"  
  
Sonsa put a paw on his shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about. Every one would find out at supper. In the mean time we better take precautions. I'll ask Friar Gother to take stock of the food. Haskel I want you to get Skipper and tell him to post sentries on the walls and keep an eye out for trouble"  
  
"What can I do?" asked Inka.  
  
"You can get Iris and Neera to take stock of supplies in the Infirmary. I have a feeling we will need them" 


End file.
